


hurt

by jingyeoms



Series: dancing king [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: how could you experience heartbreak if you've never even loved?





	1. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to write yugbam fluff but. i was feeling sad so all that came out was angst, i'm sorry.  
> loosely based on the lyrics for got7's "hurt/sick", thanks choi youngjae.  
> also, this ones going to have a second part, so don't kill me.

the first time yugyeom experiences heartbreak, he’s the fragile age of fifteen. that night he sits in his room, a somber riff of an electric guitar emitting softly from his phone which is strewn far across the room, it's faint light doing no work to illuminate the room. 

yugyeom thinks it's dumb. how can someone be heartbroken when they've never loved? when in the first place it wasn't love - it was the way his legs trembled as he watched his only friend turn his back to him mercilessly. 

the first friend yugyeom made was at the age five. he was sitting alone in the corner of the daycare, putting together and taking apart legos when a small boy with tan skin came up to him, saying something, yugyeom, to this day, only assumes was his attempt at korean. five year old yugyeom found this endearing and intriguing, and invited the boy to come sit next to him and they shared their toys and legos until yugyeom regretfully had to leave when his mother came to pick him up.

as time progressed, he learned the boy’s name was kumpimook bhuwakul, and he managed to perfect the pronunciation by the age of six, that he came from thailand. yugyeom asked him if he wanted to be his best friend, and kunpimook nodded in glee, linking their pinkies together and promised they’d be friends forever in broken and choppy korean. 

kunpimook and yugyeom became inseparable. there was not an untold secret, not a day went by where they didn’t speak. yugyeom, on the quieter side found it harder to make new friends as they got older, so he sat in the sidelines while he watched kunpimook socialize like there was no tomorrow.

the more friends kunpimook made, the less he was called kunpimook and the more he went by “bambam”, because kunpimook’s friends weren’t able to master the art of pronunciation like yugyeom could. 

it's the beginning of sophomore year and yugyeom feels like he’s about to fall apart. he hasn't spoken to bambam in weeks, nothing but a few hellos are exchanged between them in the halls, and yugyeom is back to the way he’d been ten years prior. alone with his books in the far corner of the classroom, no tan boy to tell him incoherent korean phrases.

one day yugyeom works up the courage to come up to bambam while he hangs out with his friends, only to be waved off dismissively. he tries his best to never cross paths with the other after that, but the thai boy notices and texts him, saying it's been a while and they need to catch up. yugyeom’s heart nearly flutters.

the excitement is quickly destroyed once he rings the doorbell of bambam’s complex and one of his friends answers, inviting him in. kunpimook smiles at him warmly and pats the spot next to him. but bambam still chats with his friends, completely forgetting yugyeom’s existence. hastily, he excuses himself and nearly leaves the complex until he heard kunpimook call him in the same voice he used to call him in. key word - used.

“where are you going?”

“home.” yugyeom replies sternly, fighting the tears that threaten to fall.

“what the hell? i invited you over to catch up and all you do is leave in the middle of my conversation with my friends?”

“... am i your friend?”

“of course you are, you know you are, yug.”

“then care for me a little bit, won’t you?” his voice cracks slightly and he clears his throat. “it sure as hell doesn't feel like i am anymore. it's as if i’m invisible.” 

“yug, you need to learn to stop relying on me! i’m your only friend and do you have any idea how sad that is? it's - it’s like you're a puppy following around their owner! live a little! i’ve made my friends and you should make yours too. it would be better for the both of us that way i don't feel so burdened all the time-”

“you?” he scoffs. “burdened? if you felt so burdened you should have just told me. i would've backed off.” he purses his lips. “you know i would.” he shakes his head when bambam has nothing to say, a dull ache in his chest when the smaller boy turns his back. he follows suit, not letting his tears fall until he’s shut the door behind him.

and now yugyeom sits in the darkness of his room, knees hugged tight to his chest while he scrolls through old photos of them growing up, and as soon as it comes too much to handle, he throws his phone across the room, not caring about it breaking or anything. he cries himself to sleep that night, refusing to go to school the next day.

bambam and yugyeom never speak again. but yugyeom thinks about bambam - check that, kunpimook, everyday. there was no possible way to erase someone who was such a significant part of your life from your memories. they graduate high school and go their separate ways, bambam going back to thailand to pursue his studies.

yugyeom used to love when bambam spoke in thai. he loved it even more when the boy would teach him, and as they graduated he could only imagine how happy the boy was to return back home. 

when yugyeom enters his third year of university, he’s assigned a new roommate after living alone his sophomore year, he’s made friends like bambam asked him to, but a framed photo of the two of them still sits on the corner of his desk. 

yugyeom is laying on his phone when there's a turning of his doorknob, and he expects it, as he’d been told his roommate was moving in that day. yugyeom glances up as soon as it’s open, smiling softly.

the boy’s features slightly represent bambam’s and yugyeom’s heart clenches at the idea. he spaces out momentarily when he hears a clumsy drop of a duffel bag, and looks up to see his roommate with his picture frame in his hands.

“hey, i don’t want to start off on the wrong note or anything, but that’s really important to me. if you wouldn't touch it i’d appreciate it.”

the boy’s eyes flicker up to meet yugyeom’s as he sets the picture frame back down. “i’m sorry. it…ah. never mind.”

yugyeom smiles softly. “it’s okay, i’m kim yugyeom, by the way.” he extends his hand out, waiting for the other to shake it.

the boy takes his hand in a firm grip, a nervous smile playing his lips. “kunpimook bhuwakul.” 

yugyeom let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“i know this is a lot to ask, but… could we perhaps start over?”


	2. the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done!!! and omg look f luff and love and cute shit like I originally wanted

“i know this is a lot to ask, but… could we perhaps start over?”

yugyeom drops his hand softly to his side. “i thought you were in thailand?”

“well i was, but… it wasn't a four year college. if.. if we kept talking you’d know that i only went back home to complete general ed and i had plans to come back here.” 

“but we didn't.” yugyeom sits on his bed, not knowing where to look.

“i know. and i’m sorry. i was stupid and childish. at that time, it really felt like you were following me around helplessly and you were so stuck on me that you didn't want to make any friends. i thought they were better friends than you, back then.” 

“it hurt a lot.” 

“i’m sure it did. and i’m really sorry. i know an apology can do nothing to erase the scars on your heart but i at least hope you’re able to forgive me.” 

yugyeom bites his bottom lip nervously. “your korean improved.” 

“did it? i’ve been working on it. i just figured.. that one day if i’m ever to encounter you again i can properly explain myself to you. who ever would have thought we’d be roommates.” 

“i’d like to start over.” 

kunpimook smiles, and yugyeom can’t help from smiling himself. “i’m kunpimook bhuwakul, third year university student, originally from thailand.”

“kim yugyeom, third year university student, domesticated in south korea.” 

this time, yugyeom is the one that has friends. but he makes sure to include kunpimook in all of their conversations, and his friends were always in utter awe that this was the boy in the picture on yugyeom’s desk. 

“hey, kunpimook?”

“yeah?”

“what did you mean when you said you thought they were better friends? on your first day here?”

kunpimook spins around in his chair and struts his way over to sit on yugyeom’s bed, crossing his legs and facing the other. “i thought you were too clingy. too dependent. i wanted to get rid of you because i thought you were no use anyway, but when i needed someone the most they weren't there. and you weren't either, but that was my fault. because you were always there for me no matter what shit i put you through. it's a shame you still cared so much for a jerk like me.”

yugyeom shakes his head. “you're not a jerk. you were never a jerk. bambam was a jerk but… kunpimook wasn’t. isn’t.” 

“that's nice of you to say, yug, but we both know that’s far from true.” 

“i never once thought you were a jerk. this whole time, even up until now, you’ve been my best friend.” 

kunpimook groans. “you're going to make me cry. please don't. i get sad enough just thinking about how much i hurt you.” 

“i’m okay now, really. i snapped out of it once my friends told me i needed to get over the past and the whole ‘kunpimook is gone’ thing. they even tried to throw away our picture but i refused.” 

“you know, yug, you're such an angel. i don’t know why the world made us friends when we’re so different.” kunpimook slowly inches his way from the bottom of the bed to sit next to yugyeom, curling up to his side like old times. 

yugyeom hums and shrugs. “i guess fate will just bring the weirdest of combinations together. i mean just look at mark hyung and youngjae. aren't they such a weird pair?” 

“yeah,” kunpimook chuckles softly. “i guess you're right. but they're dating. isn’t it different for friends?” 

“who knows, maybe we’re meant to be lovers.” yugyeom snorts and jokes, missing the slight enlightenment in the smaller boy’s eyes.

“yug, can i try something?”

his eyebrows knit in confusion but he nods anyway, not flinching when kunpimook’s face gets closer to his, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, until their lips are barely touching. 

“may i?” yugyeom swallows and nods his head slightly, still trying to absorb the situation when kunpimook’s plump lips are pressed against his. the kiss is still at first, because yugyeom is going through an inner conflict with himself about the feelings he’s always sort of kept hidden for the boy, but as soon as he settles with a solution, he’s pressing back and moving his lips softly with kunpimook’s. 

kumpimook pulls away and rests his forehead against yugyeom’s, catching his breath quietly. “shit. i’ve been wanting to do that since i moved in. maturity looks best on you.” 

yugyeom blushes slightly, nibbling on his bottom lip. “i mean, i’ve kind of wanted to do that since we were fourteen but, i also haven't, if that makes sense? i had thoughts about it but i never really considered it until your lips were less than a centimeter from mine…” he scratches the back of his neck shyly. 

“this is a neat way to start over.” kunpimook remarks, laughing softly. 

“i see you for the first time in years after you brutally ripped my heart out and you decide to kiss me?”

“i couldn't help it!” kunpimook whines. “you’ve been nothing but nice to me and the fact that you’re really attractive doesn't help either.”

“i’m kidding, i’m kidding.” he snuggles closer to the other. “maybe we’re meant to be lovers after all?”

kunpimook snorts, but then smiles widely, pressing his lips to yugyeom’s firmly. “yeah, maybe we are.”   
-

jackson groans. “i liked it way better when kunpimook was just a face in a picture. that way i didn't have to be stuck between two disgustingly cute couples, and yugyeom was at least single with me.” 

yugyeom laughs, eyes darting between mark and youngjae sharing eskimo kisses and a distressed jackson. “we’re not as bad though, youngjae hyung and mark hyung are just two giant teddy bears, put them together and they’re one giant teddy bear. at least kunpimook and i don't show that much affection.”

“still makes me feel lonely and single.” 

“as if you’re not ogling at jinyoung hyung everyday and he’s not ogling back.” 

jackson squints, hitting yugyeom’s arm to deter him from seeing his blush, but it’s not like it matters anyway, because while jackson blushes and complains, the two share a chaste kiss.


End file.
